the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron 'Arry
Iron 'Arry is a current member of the Other Railway on the Mainland. He and his brother Iron Bert are also members of Diesel 10's gang, being his two second-in-commands. Personality 'Arry and Bert are unquestionably devious and scheming. They feel superior to steam engines and, working at the scrap yards, they enjoy the chance to break up engines, or at least make their lives more difficult. Due to their grim task, they have earned a reputation as "The Grim Messengers of Doom". 'Arry and Bert also have a tendency to act scheming, slimy, greasy, and oozy. According to their merchandise bios, they wish to scrap Oliver and Stepney, who have both escaped the cutter's torch once before. Appearances Season 1 "By A Hair" 'Arry first appears with Diesel 10, talking about how Donald told him about Diesel's accident. He gets offended when his brother, Bert, comments on how he nearly ruined the whole thing. "Dishonor" 'Arry is among the group of diesels to sneak onto Sodor, and block Tidmouth Sheds with lines of trucks. When Dart mentions that they should leave, he does so, along with the rest of the diesels following behind. "World Order - Part 1" In a flashback, as Violet, Charlie, Henry and Whiff are introducing themselves, 'Arry gets annoyed and starts yelling at them to shut up. He gets offended when Violet retorts with an insult, calling him a bumblebee. Diesel 10 arrives and shuts down the commotion, and orders him and Bert to go to the shed. Later that night, after Diesel 10 murders Charlie, 'Arry, alongside Bert, Dart, and Theodore, begin to chase down the remaining three engines as they suddenly escape. He laughs, betting that they won't make it very far before they catch them. "World Order - Part 2" Over the course of a few days, 'Arry and some others hunt down Henry, Violet, and Whiff. One morning, they stop outside a tunnel and Theodore complains that they aren't doing well enough, and after a short conversation about his past, they move on. Later, 'Arry and his team spot the steam engines, and chase them. They escape down a side track, so he and Dart follow them. Dart pulls ahead, and is killed along with Whiff in an explosion. 'Arry pulls up just in time to witness his death, staring in shock. "Mysteries Begin" 'Arry is gathered with Diesel 10 and the other diesels, preparing to invade Sodor. He supports Diesel 10's plan to just storm onto the island. The following night, he and all the other diesels watch Sodor from the Vicarstown Bridge, waiting for their moment to strike. "For A Brighter Future" 'Arry heads to Sodor with his fellow diesels, waiting at the Vicarstown Bridge. "The Fire In All Of Us" 'Arry and a group of diesels rest at Knapford Docks next to Molly's corpse, proud of the damage he helped cause. Season 2 "Up In Arms" 'Arry will appear in this episode List Of Appearances Trivia * 'Arry and Bert were originally going to be on Sodor with Diesel, and still be antagonistic, however this was scrapped and they are located with all of the other evil diesels. Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Yellow Engines Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Antagonists Category:Twins Category:Season 2 Characters